The Lives we choose not to lead
by toxictori
Summary: Continued from Achy Jakey Heart Part2  you sort of get the pciture. Jiley and Loliver. duh. I suck at summaries but you get the big picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I own Hannah Montana. do you think if i owned HM i would be here?**

A/N : For all of those who read my POTF ff and saw how i just...killed it. well anyways I wont leave this one. hopefuly well i promise you if i think i'm going to, I will deff. tell you. pinky promise.

**Chapter 1: Jealousy is not a pretty thing my dear**

**_Miley's POV_**

"Miley, what are you going to do for your Art final?"

It was a warm Friday afternoon and Lily, Oliver, Ashley (Yes I said Ashley) and I were stuck in detention. Why? Blame Oliver and his need to know everything, Ashley and her need to always open her big, fat mouth, Lily and her need to tell everyone everything and me and my own life.

"What?" I asked dazed as I looked up from my homework. I glanced up at the teacher Mr. Jinks who was supposed to be "watching" us, but instead was polishing his rare button collection. Lily was already done with her homework while Oliver and Ashley were still struggling.

"What are you doing for your art final?" she repeated, taking her long blond hair out of a high pony tail. It fell infront of her face making her look like a blond skater version of that girl from The Ring.

"Mr. Jinks, Lily and Miley are bothering me from my academic studies," whined Ashley. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give you something to be bothered about," muttered Lily under her breath, pushing her hair behind her ears. Oliver slipped out a small laugh. Ashley let out an annoyed whine.

"Lily, Miley, can you two save your conversation for after detention so Ashley can stop talking," said Mr. Jinks blunty. Ashley let out a fake gasp and went back to her work.

Oliver ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled something really quick on it, before tossing it back to me. I unfolded the crumpled mess and read what he had wrote.

_So now you and Jake are officially over? Or is this one of his "taking some time apart" thing or what? _

I sighed as I read the letter. Last weekend Jake and I had broken up and Jake told me to wait for when he was ready to be a normal kid. I wanted this to be on the DL but today in Algebra Oliver just _had _to ask what exactly happened leading Ashley to say something witchy (Amber was out sick today. Boo Hoo) and Lily to say something not very nice, therefore getting us all here in detention.

I turned the paper over and scribbled:

**Yeah...I guess so. **

"Mr. Jinks would you mine if I had some of my Snickers bar? I wicked hungry, I skipped lunch," I asked truthfuly pulling out a melted Snickers Bar from my purse.

Mr. Jinks mindlessly nodded and continued polishing his buttons. I took a sad bite out of my candy.

I ignored Ashley as she ripped of a piece of paper and slowly wrote something on it, in bubbly cursive letters. She flciked it over to my desk.

Ah jeez, she's porbably going to make a crack about Jake and me...

I unfolded the note and read what it wrote.

So sorry about you and Jakey. Well no not really, since he just asked me out this morning.

"Oh my God, Miley are you alright?" I heard Lily scream. I was chocking on my Snickers Bar. From my watery eyes I saw Ashley let out a small laugh. That laugh told me everything. _Jake had moved on._

"Miley!" Oliver shouted, patting me on the back furiously. Mr. Jinks rushed over to me.

"Ms. Stewart!" he shouted. After a minute and a half of not being able to breathe and being given the Heimlich(sp?) maneuver, I finally coughed up the piece of chocolate and faited on the cold floor.

I'm never going to hear the end of this. The girl who chocked on a Snickers Bar after hearing her ex-boyfriend was going out with the Queen of the artform of Bitchery. Classy.

_**Lily's **_POV

It wasn't until I read what Ashley had written on that small piece of paper, I finally realized why Miley spazzed out on her chocolate bar.

What was worse was I knew. I knew Jake asked Ashley out and I never told her. Despite the facts it was only 6 hours ago, I didn't want to be the one that Jake Ryan AkA Miley's ex AkA Mr. I steal bottles of water from little girls AkA Mr. Ego AkA Mr. Named a star after Miley was going out with Ashley. That would crush her.

Even though she swore she was over him.

I knew she wasn't. The wanting it to be kept on the down low was a real clue. If Miley didn't care about Jake anymore she wouldnt care if the whole school knew they broke up.

"Is she breathing?" I shouted, falling down next to my unconscious best friend. Mr. Jinks nodded. "Ashley call 911," he demanded the spawn of Satan. She sighed and quickly dialed 911 on her pink flip phone.

"Bitch," mumbled Oliver.

* * *

A/N- Yes it was short and yes it sucked, but I needed a scenario where Miley would get hurt or something and Jake would- ah nevermind. Its just I need them to get back together soon for my main plot to work. muahaha D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: There's always something we wish was there**

**_Miley's POV_**

"-And then she like collasped on the floor Mr.Stewart."

I woke up to the sound of my best friend Lily talking to my dad. I struggled to open my eyes, and when they finally did open I realized I was in a hospital bed. My dad, Lily, Oliver, and Jackson were standing around me.

"Hey bud, how you feelin'?" asked my dad, moving a clump of hair away from my face.

"Like a racoon in Monday morning traffic," I muttered sadly. I felt like I just came out of a hangover. And the Snickers Bar had nothing to do with it.

"You know this is going to be all over school tomorrow right?" said Jackson, laughing. I threw a pillow at him.

"The doctors say, you fainted in shock of something. You'll be alright, Lily told me everything," comforted my dad. I glared at Lily. Oliver stood alone in the corner of the room.

"Um Mr.Stewart, would you mind if I talked to Miley- alone," asked Lily. He nodded and dragged Jackson and Oliver out of the cold white room.

"Miley i'm so sorry," said Lilly, sitting next to me. I gave a half smile.

"Lily it's not your fault Jake and Ashley are now a thing," I said, the worlds burning my mouth. "I'm perfectly fine with it, and Jake and I are just friends."

Lily frowned and looked out the window next to my hospital bed. "So did I really just choke on a _Snickers Bar _?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She laughed.

"Yeah and it's remains splattered all over Ashley's new Prada purse!" giggled Lily evily. I laughed along with her.

After a long pause Lily got up.

"Miley, you're my best friend, and I know Jake was horrible with the whole ego thing, but that doesn't mean that-"

I cut her off, "Lily, it's over." She nodded and left.

**_Jake's POV_**

I was sitting on my, king sized water bed thinking I'm brilliant! Brilliant!!! Miley and I are going to be back together in no time! All because of my amazing ability to be a "normal" kid.

You see, I saw this show on TV where these two kids went out, broke up, and then the boy went off and dated someone else. That seems normal enough, right? That's why today, I asked Ashley out. Miley's going to see how amazing normal I am and I'll win her back. Gosh, I'm good at this regular kid stuff.

Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jake," I answered. See! That was normal too! I said "Jake" instead of the normal "Jake Ryan"!

"You're real stupid, do you know that," said a voice from the other end- Oliver.

"Um hey, Oliver. How exactly am I stupid?" I asked, wondering what I did wrong.

"Why don't you meet me at the hospital, and i'll tell you!" he snapped.

Hospital? Why would I need to meet Oliver at the hospital?

"_Oliver shut up! Miley would freak if he came!_" I heard Lily shout from the other end.

"Oliver why are you guys at the hospital? Is Miley alright?" I asked, now panicking (sp?)

"Why don't you come down here and see for yourself?" he blurted out before hanging up. I immediantly grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house.

**_Lily's POV_**

"Oliver, you just made it sound like Miley was dying. She choked on a PIECE OF CANDY! She's be out of here in a few hours!" I snapped, hitting Oliver on the head.

"Oww!" he cried, rubbing his head. "Baby," I muttered under my breath.

"Listen Lily, it's his fault she's here in the first place," he said, crossing his arms. I sighed and shook my head.

"Technically it's Mr. Jinks fault, since he let her eat in detention," I joked. Oliver didn't laugh.

"Listen Oliver, they need to figure it out on their own," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

**_Jackson's POV_**

"Jackson, can you go get me a can of soda by the entrance?" asked dad, handing me a dollar.

"How about you give me another dollar and I get some cookies to tie me- I mean you over," I said, hoping he'd give me more money. I was starving and only had nickle in my wallet.

"Nice try son, now be a good kid and get me a soda," he said smiling. I sighed and turned around, heading down the hall.

I was halfway to the soda machine, stomach grumbling and all, when I saw a kid, in a bad black wig, yelling at the front desk.

"No! Not Kelly Stew! MILEY STEWART! M-I-L-E-Y!" he shouted angerly at the poor old woman, sitting at the desk.

I headed over to him.

"Um excuse me, why are you looking for my sister?" I asked curiously. She may get on my nerves, but I didn't want some creep after my sister. The kid turned around.

"Jackson! Oh thank God! Is she Ok?" asked the kid, giving me a hug.

"Whoa there buddy. Um, who is this?" I asked, pulling back and giving him a look.

"Jackson it's me! Jake!" he said almost shouted. My eyes widened.

"Jake? What are you doing here!" I exclaimed.

"Oliver called me! Is Miley Ok?" he asked nervously. Jeez, is was just a Snickers Bar.

"Um yeah, Jake she's fine. Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Jackson, how can you say that. Your little sisters on her back right now, in a hospital bed, and you ask why i'm here?!" he nearly screamed.

"Jake. You do realize she is only here because she passed out after nearly choking on a candy bar right?" I said, backing away a bit.

"She choked on a candy bar?" he asked, a wave of relief falling on his face.

"Yeah, once Ashley told her she was going out with you," I laughed, shaking my head. Only my sister would make a Snickers Bar a lethal weapon.

"Oh." he said sadly.

"Do you want to see her?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. Jake nodded, and I led him back up the hall.

"Jackson, you didn't spend my money on cookies did you?" asked my dad when I got back. "And who's this?"

"In relation to your first question, no I got neither which leads me to answer number two, this is Jake," I said, flinging off his wig.

"Sweet Niblits (sp?)."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - No I dont own Hannah Montana. I own you mom ;) ohhhhhhhhhhhh! salted. **

**Chapter 3 - Friends? Yeah, sure. **

**_Miley's POV_**

Staring at a wall counting it's tiles is not how I expected to spend my Friday night. It's not how I expected to spend any night for that matter. I wish Lily and Oliver would come back in but the nurse said "she needs some rest". _I _need rest? You're talking to the girl who had to go to school after staying up until 5 AM for a Hannah thing.

"ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-"

"Miles, um...someone want's to talk to you," said Jackson, cracking the door open a bit. I sat up, surpised at how much my back hurt.

"Won't Nurse Temper get mad?" I asked, wondering who wanted to talk to me. Probably Oliver wanting to get more information. That boy just won't give up.

"Uh...she made an exception once he gave her his autograph," he said making a face. I furrowed my brow. Dad, maybe? The nurse probably found out who my dad was and asked for his autograph.

"Um...ooooooohhhh...kaaayyy?" I said, squinting my eyes. Jackson shook his head. He knew I had no clue who he was talking about.

"Yeah you can come in," he said out the door. I sat up again waiting for the mystery person to come in.

"Hey Miley."

I swear at that moment every single thing inside my boody stopped. Even my blood circulation. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. I just sat there like a mindless zombie looking at him.

"Sweet Niblits," I finally said.

He walked in and shook his head, closing the door behind him.

"Funny, that was the same thing your dad said," he said with an uneasy laugh. I slowly felt my body come back into motion. _He's a friend. You can do this Miley, he's your **friend**. Yeah, you had a thing but it's over. You two decided to be friends. Friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. You dont freak out over a friend. _

"Are you okay?" he asked, standing next to my hospital bed. "Oliver called me and Jackson told me what happened..."

"Oh yeah i'm fine, never better, amazing, fabulous, better then ketchup on an extra large fry!" I blurted out. _Better than ketchup on an extra large fry? Jeez Miley snap out of it!_

Jake gave a half smile and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Miley I'm sorry," he said sadly. I sat up a little more.

"No Jake, it just came as a shock to me, that's all," I tried to explain. "It's perfectly fine that your going out with Ashley!"

Jake shook his head.

"Miley you choked on a _Snickers Bar _because of that," he said seriously. I let out a fake laugh.

"That's me! Doing all those wacky things. Haha...haha...ha...ha...yeah..." Jake just stared at me.

"Alright, alright...I know we're friends but Jake...we had a thing! A very special thing and you dont just end a very special thing then go out with some random girl!" I exclaimed angerly. Tears poked at the corners of my eyes. Jake stood up breathed in. He looked like his was just about to announce that he had cancer or something.

"Miley, I...I asked out Ashley because I thought it was the normal thing to do," said a confused Jake. I raised my eyebrows.

"Zombie boy say what?" I asked. This was too confusing. Jake got closer to me.

"I wanted to prove to you that I could be normal so I rented all the seasons of Billow Heights, because it's reveiws said 'So real! Teens can relate perfectly!'. Anyways, on an episode Becky and Kyle broke up and right after they did Klye went out with Julie!"

I stared blankly at him for a minute.

"Number one, you do know thats a show for girls right? Number two, _you memorized the names_? Number three, Jake! It's a TV show. Just because that happened to two fictional characters, doesn't mean it happens to everyone! And Number four, _you memorized the names?!?!" _

Jake sighed and collasped in the chair.

"Oliver was right. I am an idiot," he groaned into his hands. I flipped my legs over the hospital bed, and stood up, grateful I was still in my normal clothes and not an ugly hospital gown. (I don't know if they ever do that, but the do in my story) I slowly walked over to Jake.

"You're not an idiot Jake, you're just...confused. You need to learn how to be a normal kid and I'll tell you Billow Heights won't do that for you," I said with a laugh. Jake looked up from his hands.

"Then what do I do?" he asked depressed. I thought about this for a minute.

"The next time you feel a celebrity ego thing coming on think, what would Miley do," I said, deciding that was the best answer. Jake smiled.

"Miley I swear i'll learn how to be a regular person, but until then can we be friends?" he asked hopefuly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Leslie (sp??)," I chuckled.

You have no idea how it hurt to say those three words. I didn't want to be friends. I wanted the Jake that was at the 60's (was it 60s I cant remember) dance back. I wanted the Jake that kissed me on the beach back. I wanted the Jake that named a star after me back. (By the way he SO TOTALLY jacked that from A Walk to Remember!!!!) I wanted the Jake that was right infront of me, admitting he was wrong.

And I didn't want him as "just a friend". But for now, it was better than nothing.

**_Oliver's POV _**

"Lily can we go home now? Miley's going to get out in an hour and she's OK. Plus, i'm hungry!" I whined around 5:00 that night. I'll tell you, I love Miley and all, but now that she's perfectly fine all I want to do is go home and eat.

Lily gave me a pout that made her look very cute. Wait, very cute? What am I thinking!? Shut up Oliver.

"Oliver we can't leave yet! I want to wait for Miley! Plus Jake just went in there, I need to saty long enough to get all the details!" She explained, tugging at the top of her hat.

"Fine," I muttered giving in. Lily squeeled and gave me a hug.

"You're the best Ollie!" she said before backing away and heading towards a vending machine.

Oh yeah...sure.

* * *

**a/n - alright sorry, sorry, sorrrrry! the next chapter will have some major Jiley in it. I might as well tell you... clears throat heres my "trailer for the next chappie )**

**alright um...**

big voice person On The next episode of Hannah Montana...(well actually chapter but you get the idea)

cut to Robby Ray "Guesss who's going to New York for a week to be in the Music Explosion?"

cut to Miley "Hannah Montana! Yes!"

cut to Jackson " It says here you can invite four friends. Obviously four people who know you'r Hannah Montana"

big voice person When Miley gets invited to New York to be in a major concert.

audience laughs as it cuts to images of Lily (as Lola) Oliver (as Oscar...his version of Lola...but as a dude...oh nevermind) Jake (as Jake) and Jackson (as Jackson)

big voice person Will anger rise?

cuts to Miley yelling at Jake over something

big voice person Or will sparks fly?

cuts to Lily kissing Oliver on the cheek

big voice person Find out tomorrow (because thats when I'm gonna post it)

muahahahahah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - No I don't own Hannah Montana ( sniffle. boo hoo. too bad. so sad.**

**Chapter 4: NYC here we come**

**_Miley's POV_**

I was so happy when I finally got to go home. Jackson seemed happier then me though. Once we opened the door he dived ontop of the fridge.

"Oh baby, daddy's home!" he said pathetically. I rolled my eyes and tossed myself ontop of the couch.

"Jackson, it's like you've never seen food before," I commented, turning on the TV. He gave me a crazed look.

"Miley when you skipped lunch and haven't eaten since 6:30 in the morning and it's twelve hours later, you'd be just the same!" he explained opening the fridge. He took out frozen Mac N Cheese and ate the whole thing in only two bites.

"Sweet cheesy goodness!" he shouted.

"Gross!" I said, flipping through the channels. The News. Hannah Montana. Cartoons. Hannah Montana. A monkey eating a banana. Hannah Montana

"Bills. Bills. Coupons. Trash. Bills. Hannah Montana," said my dad walking in the living room next to me. He had a big fancy envelope in his hand.

"What does it say?" I asked, shutting off the TV. Dad opened up the envelope and smiled. Jackson read it behind his shoulder with a giant potatoe chipe hanging out of his mouth.

"Guess who's going to New York for a week to be in the Music Explosion?" he shouted happily.

"Hannah Montana! Yes!" I cheered standing up. Jackson kept reading.

"Well this is weird. It says in order to go you need to invite four friends to help introduce you, and help you with the 'Band Contest' whatever that is," he said taking the papaer out of dad's hand.

"Four people who know I'm Hannah Montana?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Well Lily, Oliver, you and um..."

I didn't want to say who else. Jake couldn't come! It would be far too awkward. It's bad enough I had to include Jackson.

"Dad?" I said giving him my million dollar smile. "Dad. Daddy. Big D," I said, my smile getting wider.

"Sorry Miles, I'm only Hannah's manager," he said scruffing my hair. I pouted.

"You need one more person bud, or you can't go," he said shrugging. I quickly dialed Lily and headed up to my room.

"Hey Miley are you Ok? We just left the hospital like two minutes ago," said a perky Lily. I went and sat down on my bed.

"Hey Lily, no i'm fine. Guess who's going to be in the Music Explosion?" I asked excitedly.

I heard Lily give a happy squeel on the other side.

"Oh can Lola come, please, please, pleeeeeease!" she begged on the other hand.

"Lola has to go. It says I need to invite four people," I said, crossing my legs Indian style.

"Four people? Well who else knows your Hannah Montana?" she asked matter-of-factly on the other end.

"Well I already decided on you, Oliver and Jackson," I sighed.

"Jackson? Oh Jeez Miley, who else?" she asked, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Well there's only one other person..."I muttered uneasily.

"Miley you have to invite him," I heard her say. I sighed again.

"Alright, alright. I'll invite him and Oliver online," I said turning on my AIM.

"Oh great, I'll sign on too," said Lily before hanging up.

**_NobodysPerfect has just started a chat._**

**_NobodysPerfect (Miley) has just entered_**

**_SK8Rgirl (Lily) has just entered_**

**_SmokinOken100 (oliver) had just entered_**

**_SlayerDude (Jake) has just entered_**

**NobodysPerfect - Hey guys, um guess who's gonna be in Music Explosion**

**SK8Rgirl - I know!!!!**

**NobodysPerfect - Yes Lily, I know you know**

**SmokinOken100 - Hannah?**

**NobodysPerfect - No the Queen of England. Of course Hannah :)**

**SlayerDude - Thats awesome Miley**

**NobodysPerfect - Yeah and it says I need to invite four friend and since you guys know I'm Hannah...**

**SmokinOken100 - Thats so great! Wait- who's the 4th?**

**NobodysPerfect - Jackson :/**

**SlayerDude - Thats still cool, when is it?**

**NobodysPerfect - Plane comes this Saturday**

**SK8Rgirl - MILEY THATS TOMORROW!!!**

**NobodysPerfect - O.O**

**SK8Rgirl - I could probably come since next week is before finals vacation**

**SmokinOken100 - yeah me too**

**NobodysPerfect - Great! uhh jake?**

**SlayerDude - Um..well..I had a thing...its no big...ah...nevermind. Yeah I can come :)**

**NobodysPerfect - Awesome. Yall can meet me behind my house tomorrow around 10**

**SmokinOken100 - WAIT! Miley, Lily is already Lola and Jake is um..Jake. But what about me? I cant go as Oliver!**

**NobodysPerfect - Because you wont be Oliver! You'll be um...Oscar. Lily can you bring one of your wigs for Oliver?**

**SK8Rgirl - surre :D**

**SmokinOken100 - But they're girl wigs!!!**

**SK8Rgirl - I have some short ones**

**SmokinOken100 - fine...**

**NobodysPerfect - So tomorow my house at 10. Lily and Oliver come as yourselves. You can change on the private jet.**

**SK8Rgirl - yay! private jet! Now i need to go and convince my mom to let me go!**

**_SK8Rgirl has just signed off_**

**SmokinOken100 - Yeahh me too. Thanks Miley**

**_SmokinOken100 has just signed off_**

**SlayerDude - Yeah thanks Miley - a lot**

**NobodysPerfect - No probs :)**

**Slayerdude - G'nite Ms. Montana**

**_SlayerDude has just signed off _**

**_NobodysPerfect has just signed off. _**

* * *

"Where is he! I said ten! Ten!" I said angerly pacing around Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and my dad. 

"Hun maybe he just got caught up in something," offered my dad. I shook my head.

"That boy!" I fummed. Oliver and Lily backed away.

It was 10:34 and Jake was nowhere to be found. I tried calling him eleven times but he didn't pick up his phone. If he wasn't here in two minutes we were leaving without him.

"He is so self centered!" I shouted to Jackson.

"Uh Miles," he said uneasily.

"And he only cares about himself," I continued.

"Miley I think -"

"Ugg I should have never invited him!" I shouted again.

"Well if thats how you feel I can always leave," said a smug voice from behind me.

"He's right behind me isn't he," I asked Jackson shaking my head. He nodded as I slowly turned around.

There was Jake, with two body gaurds and a million suitcases standing right behind me. He was smiling that snug cocky smile of his. He had a small green box in his hand that he quickly put in his pocket.

"Sorry I was late, I had some business to attend to," he said briskly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

* * *

**_Lily's POV_**

It's times like this I love being Hannah's best friend. This private jet is amazing!

There's two bathrooms, a giant flat screen TV, every type of video game system you can imagine, a mini fridge with sodas and junk food, and a giant sterio system! Plus there's also a huge dressing room.

Miley and Jake haven't spoken since he arrived late. He hasn't even explained why he was late. I know this is hard for Miley too and him being all egoman isn't helping.

Once we all got in the jet Oliver, Jackson, and Jake attacked the videogames, Miley went in the dressing room to get Hannahfied, and I watched the boys destroy ninja bunnies.

"You're going down Fluff Tooth!" shouted Jake to Jackson, who was struggling with his joystick.

"No you are Bucktooth Bunny!" shouted Oliverto no one in particular. I laughed shaking my head. Oliver looked so cute trying to act all tough.

Wait - did I just say he looked cute? What am I saying? Shut up Lily.

A half an hour later Miley came out as Hannah Montana. She had on her blond wig, with a pink glitter top, a black, lacy, mini skirt and these adorable shoes. I was going to have to borrow those later.

"Lola's turn," she said motioning towards the dressing room. I smiled and grabbed my Lola outfit.

* * *

**Mileys POV**

Just look at him. Sitting there in his smug little outfit, playing his smug little video game, and laughing his smug little laugh. Uggggg.

"Oliver do you need help with your Oscar outfit?' I asked interupting the game. He clicked PAUSE and stood up.

He was in a nice black dress shirt and blue jeans. "Yeah can you put on my wig for me? I cant get in on right," he said, giving the brown shaggy wig a dirty look. I laughed and got in on his head, moving it around.

"Since when is your head so big?" I asked, forcing it on his head. He rolled his eyes. I could see Jake watching us from the corner of my eye.

"There! You look nothing like Oliver," I said happily. He really didn't. With the blue contacts we gave him, the wig, and the different clothes, he looked like a totally different person.

"Thanks Miley," he said, going back to his videogame.

"What about me? Don't I get a secret identity?" asked Jackson, feeling a bit left out.

"_You went out with Hannah._ I think people know you by now," I said sitting next to Lily who was now reading a fashion magazine.

Suddenly my dad walked into the room we were in.

"Alright guy's we're here. Now remember," he said turning to Lily, Oliver, and I, "When you guys are here you are Hannah, Lola, and Oscar. You can only take off your wigs at the hotel."

We all nodded.

"Here are the room arangments. Jackson and I will share a room, Lily and Miley will share one, and Jake and Oliver will share one. Understand," he said to all of us. We all said yes and headed out.

* * *

**A/N - **alright this chapter got longer then I thought it would so TONIGHT (yes I said tonight) I will post the rest of it with major Jiley and lots of Loliver. Deal? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Sure, why not, yeah I own Hannah Montana. Oh Jeez while i'm at it, IM HANNAH MONTANA :D There we go. haha**

**Chapter 5: Wait - what did you just say? **

**_Miley's POV_**

The hotel was more beautiful then I thought it would be. What was even more awesome was there was a welcoming sign that said "Welcome Hannah Montana and Friends!" in big bubble letters. We all followed my dad to the check in desk where a tiny man with giant glasses smiled at us. His name tag said: Hi Ms. Montana! I'm Wendel Wiskers!

"Why hello there!" he said excitedly. "I'm Wendel Wiskers, what a pleasure it is to have you Ms. Montana!" he said in a strong British accent. I smiled polietly trying to hold back the laughter. Wendel Wiskers? What a name.

"Thank you so much for having us," I said kindly. Wendel wrinkled his nose. "Nonsense, nonsense, Roger will lead you to your rooms," he said pointing to someone behind us. We all turned around to see a boy, maybe a year or two older then me, ready to escort us to your rooms. I must admit, he was very cute. No not very cute. Without a doubt _hot._

He had scruffy, tossed black hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He was as tall as Jake, possibly an inch or two taller. He smiled at me.

"I'm a big fan," he smiled, leading us to our rooms. I smiled back at him. "Thanks," I said, blushing. My dad leaned into me, "Darlin don't make me regret this," he whispered. I rolled my eyes and scooted over to Lily.

"He's so cute!" I whispered so Roger couldn't hear me.

"Yeah he is! And Jake is totally jealous!" she whispered back. I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Zombie Boy. He was glaring at him. I swear if looks could kill, that boy would be dead and buried.

"Here we are," he gleamed, gesturing towards three doors.

"Thank you," Lily and I said bubbly.

"Oh yes, _thank you,_" Jake snarled. Roger's eyes widened as Jake shoved past him into the middle room. Oliver followed him.

"He had three tacos on the jet, that always gives him heartburn," Oliver offered lamley before heading in the room with Jake.

Roger stood there petrified as my dad walked over to him. I hit my head with my hand.

"Listen boy I'm Hannah's manager and if anything happens to Hannah it's my job to take care of it, you get what i'm saying son?" he asked leaning into him.

"I'm too scared to get anything now sir," he said before running in the other direction.

"Great job dad," I sighed before dragging Lily into the next room.

"Just doin' my job bud," he said before he and Jackson went into the other room.

* * *

About a half an hour later Lily and I were all unpacked and my dad came into our room. 

"Hey Miles, Jackson and I are going to go get something to eat. You guys can go around the hotel, just don't leave alright," he said.

"Alright daddy," I anwered smiling as my dad left.

"There's nothing to do," complained Lily once he left. She collasped ontop of her own queen sized water bed.

"What are you talking about? There's plently to do!" I said, sitting next to her.

"Like what? We can't go swimming, we have wigs on," she sighed. She was right. And what else was here? A gym? ewww! A spa? Again, we had wigs on that could easily fall off.

I sadly turned on the TV to find a Zombie Slayer marathon.

"Oh Jeez," I moaned, turning it off.

"Oh Miley that's it! Why don't we invite the boys in and we can rent a movie or something?" she asked, poking at her bright pink wig. "Gosh this thing is itchy!"

"How much are movies? $3.99?" I asked checking the movies available. Actually that didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"I'll look at the movies, you go get the boys," said Lily, scrolling through the options. I nodded and left the room.

I found the boy's door was already open so I didn't even bother to knock. I just walked right in and found Oliver playing with a gameboy and Jake nowhere to be found.

"Hey Oliver," I said, looking at the game. Death Raiders 4. Ain't that just a bucket of sugar?

"Hey aren't I Oscar?" he asked, not even looking up from his game.

"Not inside our hotel rooms. Anyways, Lily and I are going to watch a movie or something and we were wondering if you and Jake wanted to join us?" I asked nicely. Oliver shut off his game.

"Sure I'll be right there," he said, fixing his wig.

"Where's Jake?" I questioned nervously. He better not have left.

"Shower," muttered Oliver, throwing the gameboy on the bed.

"Oh alright well tell him -"

"Uh...hey Miley."

Oh God please tell me he's not right behind me, please tell me he's not right behind me.

I slowly turned my blond head to see Jake dripping wet with only a teeny tiny towel.

Teeny.

tiny.

towel.

My eyes widened.

"Oh um hey, I just uh wanted, to um yeah, so uh...bye Oliver!" I blurted before darting out of the room.

* * *

**_Oliver's POV_**

"So...what did Miley want?" asked Jake, throwing a plain white shirt on.

"Ah she just wanted to know if we wanted to join her and Lils for some type of movie marathon," I said, fixing my wig, one last time.

I swear to God, I've never seen Jake Ryan smile so hard like that before. It's like he was 9-years-old on Christmas and he just found out he got every single Pokemon card in the world.

"Great! I mean..uh yeah, sure, I guess," he grinned, putting on a pair of jeans. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude can you please explain to me whats going on between you to? I mean all day, you didn't talk to her and then you completly scared that Roger kid," I questioned, sitting back down. Jake sighed.

"I don't know. It's just...I don't know how to act around her anymore," he said depressed, combing out his hair.

"Just be yourself," I said lamely. Jake gave me a look.

"That's what got us into this mess," he sighed. I shrugged in agreement.

"So what's the deal with you and Lily?" he asked, once he was done "grooming himself".

"Whoa! What?" I asked shocked. What would make him think something like that?!

Jake smiled. "Come on Oliver, it's so obvious," he said, putting some sort of gel in his hair.

"Dude, I think all those hair products are going to your head," I said rolling my eyes. "Come on lets go."

Jake laughed as we left.

Me and Lily?

No way...

of course not...

never gonna happen..

right?

* * *

**_Mileys POV_**

This is the most awkward day of my life! First the whole thing with Roger, then walking in on Jake half naked, and now THIS! I am cramed in between Oliver and Jake on the giant sofa!

Now Oliver I don't mind. Oliver is Oliver. The doughnut. My best friend.

But Jake? Oh God, is it possible to die from awkwardness? I guess we'll find out.

"What movie are we watching?" asked Jake, as Lily continued to scroll through the titles. I sat there stubbornly with my arms folded.

"How about Darkness?" asked Lily, stopping at the letter D. We all agreed it was a good choice and Lily pressed play.

_One Hour Later_

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Lily burying her face in Oliver's shirt.

"Dear sweet Jesus, what type of movie is this?!" I demanded.

Alright I've never seen the movie Darkness (BTW i made that up, if it's an actual movie, sorry guys) but I never thought i'd be THIS scary! Now I usually don't get scared at this type of stuff, but this movie was freakishly scary. And being glued next to Jake didn't make my nerves any better.

"Th-this m-movie isn't sc-sc-scary," said Oliver trembling over his words trying to sound like a tough guy.

"Turn it off!" shouted Lily, cringing into Oliver's shirt. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Thank the good Lord," I muttered shaking my head. Jake laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. His hand...on my shoulder.

"It's just a movie Miley," he laughed. I gave him a look. "Oh yeah Ha Ha," I said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Lily said to Oliver before kissing him on the cheek.

WHOA! Didn't see that coming!

Oliver sat there speechless. Dangflabit (haha sp?) I was speachless!

I would have LOVED to see what was going to happen next but instead I was pulled aside by Jake. Actually no, more like pulled into a bathroom by Jake.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wondering why I was just shoved into a bathroom.

"Listen Miley, I know I need to try. I know I need to learn how to be a normal kid but - but I can't just be your friend alright," he said staring straight into my eyes.

"I tried. I tried not to feel anything, and I know that sounds corny, but Miley I can't stop it."

"Jake I -"

I was interupted by Jake's lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N - alright I did this all without spellcheck because my Microsoft word was freaking out on me so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. ANYWAYS here are some things to think about ;)**

**1. Will Roger play any part in the next following week her in NYC?**

**2. Really, why was Jake late? And what was in that green box?**

**3. What was going on between Oliver and Lily when Jake pulled Miley into the bathroom?**

**4. WHERE THE HECK IS ROXY??? **

**All these questions will be answered in the next few chapters :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Must we go through this?**

**A/N - I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 3 days. I've been wicked busy and I've had a major writers block. Well, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6: Jeez love _is_ complicated**

**_Miley's POV_**

_"What are you doing?" I asked, wondering why I was just shoved into a bathroom._

_"Listen Miley, I know I need to try. I know I need to learn how to be a normal kid but - but I can't just be your friend alright," he said staring straight into my eyes._

_"I tried. I tried not to feel anything, and I know that sounds corny, but Miley I can't stop it."_

_"Jake I -"_

_I was interupted by Jake's lips on mine_

Jake's lips on mine! Jake kissing me in a bathroom!

When we finally pulled away I mindlessly stared at him. I couldn't more, or talk. I just stared at him like a zombie.

"Miley I love you," he said finally.

A lot of people say "I love you" but very few ever mean it. Two people who have been going out for all of three hours will say "I love you" but almost never mean it. Jake had said, "I'm inlove with a girl named Miley Stewart," but that was different. Way different. There is a certian, _special_, way of saying it, that makes it true.

And that's the way Jake - no Leslie had just said it.

And I just stood there. I pulled a Rory Gilmore and said nothing. (For all you people who watch Gilmore Girls you know what I mean)

I wanted to. You have no idea how much I wanted to scream, "I love you," but my mouth just wouldn't open.

Leslie pulled out a green box from his pocket - the exact same one he had earlier today.

'I was gonna wait until the concert, but I want to give it to you now," he said, opening the box for me.

When he opened the box, I almost cried. No correction - I did cry.

Inside was a delicate, silver braclet that said in engraved letters : _For my shinning star_

"Oh my God...Jake," I said, tears dripping from my face. Jake rubbed them away with his thumb. This was the Jake I knew. This was Leslie. Not Mr.EgoIstealwaterfromlittlegirls. This was the boy I fell inlove with.

"I love you," I whispered, tears still falling falling from my eyes.

"I want to be there for you Miley. I want to hold your hand, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend all the time, I want to have fights with you, I want to be able to kiss you anytime I want (sorry, I stole that from Sweet Home Alabama) I want to be the boy that you dreamed about when you were six," he said, putting the bracelet on my wrist.

* * *

**_Olivers POV_**

Oh my God. Lily just kissed me. Let alone it was on the cheek, but still. She kissed me.

"Why are you dragging me into a bathroom?" I heard Miley ask. I glanced over to see Jake gently pulling Miley into the bathroom.

"Those two are so crazy about eachother," sighed Lily, taking off her wig. I turned and looked at her. For the first time, in a long time, I took the time, and LOOKED at Lily. I mean, I've looked at her before, but this time I took the time to notice things.

She was different now. She was always the skater girl, and she still was, but now she was different. She did her hair more often and put on more makeup then usual. Ever since Miley gave her that makeover to impress that skater boy, I've noticed Lily has taken more time with her looks.

Her face had changed a little too, from the past year. More defined. More mature. Still as pretty though.

Oliver stop! Just stop! You and Lily are friends! FRIENDS! Friends don't look at other friends like that.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Lily, realizing I had been staring at her.

"Oh uh no, I was just, I mean, I uh," I mumbled like an idiot. Lily laughed.

"You're such a doughnut," she giggled, flopping her wig back on. "Damn, this thing is itchy, and hard to get on," she complained, figiting with the wig.

"Here I'll help you," I said, putting my hands on her head, helping her put it on.

"Thanks Ollie," she said rolling her eyes.

Once I got it on, I didn't back away. I just sat there, inches away her face, with my hands still on her head.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back.

Before I knew what was happening, Lilly leaned in and kissed me. And this time, not on the cheek.

* * *

**_Robby Rays POV_**

Weeet Doggie (is that what he says? I dont know what the first word is...) these butter balls are good.

* * *

**_A/n - sorry it was so short. This was more of a follow up from the last chapter. _**

**_Here's a MAJOR spoiler and this first person to decode this word will get a chapter dedicated to them, and a character named after them: _****oeioaw**

**decode it :D**

**and if you figure out what it says, think about it ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n - Okay, NO ITS NOT WOWIE, a name, or a word. Come on people its WAY easier then it seems. You're making this way to complicated lol. Alright heres some help. look at the letters, and where they are on the keyboard. now look at the letters around them. **

**Disclaimer - No.**

**Chapter 7 - The Glory Days**

**_Mileys POV_**

"How yall doin'?" I asked to the screaming crowd.

It was day one of Music Explosion. I got my schedual yesterday (yes schedual) and today was "Song Day". Corny name, I know. Each artist sang two songs. It was just a huge concert.

Tomorrow was a continuation of this, that I didn't have to be at.

Tuesday will be "Carnival Day" (again Corny name) where all of us artists sing eachothers songs, and if we mess up, we get dunked in a huge bucket on water. Reminder: Learn all of Justin Timberlakes songs AND pin wig to hair.

Wednesday would be this thing called "Battle of the Bands". This is why Jake, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver were needed. All artists and friends need to make up a pretend band and write a song. Whoever had the best would win.

Thursay was a continuation of that, which again, I didn't need to go to.

Friday was just awards and crap like that.

"This song goes out to someone special!" I shouted to the crowd. I glanced down at "Lola", "Oscar", Jake and Jackson who were at my feet smiling. Jake gave me his amazing smile, that made me want to melt.

Oh and incase you forgot, Jake and I are dating NOT Jake and Hannah. So when we're out in public we're "Just really close friends".

I gave him a slight wink and started singing "One in a Million". After that I sang the classic "Best of Both Worlds".

"Goodbye everybody, I love you all!" I shouted before leaving the stage. I still had the bracelet on that Jake had given me last night.

"And now give it up for Akon!" shouted the announcer guy, that looked like a turtle.

Once I was off stage I was clobbered with hugs from everyone. Even Jackson!

"That was amazing Hannah!" squeeled Lily.

"Thanks guys, but now we only have tonight and tomorrow to make up a song," I sighed, still smiling.

* * *

**_Lilys POV_**

"Thanks guys, but now we only have tonight and tomorrow to make up a song," Miley sighed. She still had this big, goofy grin on her face. Aimed more to Jake then any of us.

Don't get me wrong though, I am so thrilled they are back together. Miley told me everything he said to her last night, and I just dropped my mouth. Sometimes Jake can be so sweet, even I want to date him sometimes. Not that I ever would.

But...

I didn't tell Miley I kissed Oliver. Once Jake and Miley came out of the bathroom, they boys just left and Miley fell straight asleep. Even this morning I didn't tell her. It would just be to awkward.

When I saw Oliver this afternoon, we barley spoke. He smiled at me a few times, but that was it.

"We'll all help," said Jake, putting his arm around her. I could tell he wanted to kiss her, but photographers were all around.

"I won't," laughed Jackson, rolling his eyes. "I gotta hot date with this girl Leslie."

Miley broke out into a fit of laughter for some strange reason. (FYI Miley never told anyone Jake's secret) Jake muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

Oliver and I exchanged glances that said "What the heck is she laughing at?". Once Miley stopped laughing she straighed up a bit and scowled.

"Jackson you have to help us!" she cried, still giggling a little. Jackson moaned and I could tell he was going to protest until Mr. Stewart showed up behind us.

"Jackson," he said in a warning tone.

* * *

**_Mileys POV_**

Well that was pointless. After we all got back to the hotel to start "Band Practice" Lily opened a fashion magazine, Jackson and Jake played GameCube on the TV, and Oliver played his stupid gameboy and sometimes glanced up at Lily. I didn't know what was going on between those two, but something was.

Once everybody left it was 10:56 and we had nothing done. We would have to work twice as hard tomorrow.

"Miley, I'm going to bed," said an exhausted Lily, who ripped of her wig and collasped on her bed.

"Not until you tell me what's going on between you and Oliver," I demanded, walking over to her. It was too late though, she was already fast asleep.

"Glad we had that talk," I mumbled before signing onto AIM. Thank God for wireless internet.

I was shocked, however to see that Jake was also online.

**SlayerDude - Hey Miley**

**NobodysPerfect - Hey Leslie :D**

**SlayerDude - That wasn't funny! **

**NobodysPerfect - It kinda was**

**SlayerDude - Fine, fine...Hey Miley, do you want to go do something?**

**NobodysPerfect - Its like 11:30, what would we do?**

**SlayerDude - I have an idea. Meet me infront of the pool in three minutes, dressed as Miley. Have a bathing suit on**

**NobodysPerfect - what? **

**Slayerdude has signed off. **

Wait, what just happened?

Meet me infront of the pool in three minutes? What's that about?

Well, without really thinking about it, I ran to my closet and pulled out a light blue bikini and quickly slipped it on. I carefully took off my wig and layed it inside my closet. I grabbed a bathroom towel and threw an super big shirt over my bathing suit. Before leaving, I left a note for Lily.

_Lils,_

_With Jake. Destory this note. If dad comes, cover for me._

_Love,_

_Miley_

I quietly tiptoed outside and ran as fast as I could to the pool.

I shook my head as I saw Jake, leaning up against the pool door, smiling.

"I never said if I was going to come or not," I laughed.

"The Zombie Slayer just knows," he smiled. Jeez, could he be ANY more smug.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him.

"Why are we here? The pools closed at this hour," I said, furrowing my brow. Jake gave his million-dollar-smile and pulled out a small blue card.

"Not for us," he said, waving the card in the air.

"But Jake, there are security cameras everywhere," I continued. Jake smiled again.

"Sometimes being famous has it's benifits."

I smiled at him as he slipped the blue card through the little slot thingy magig.

"After you," he said opening the door for me. I rolled my eyes and headed into the empty pool room. I pulled off my giant shirt and threw in ontop of a plastic chair.

Suddenly I felt two arms around me, picking me up.

"Ahh put me down," I said, laughing.

"Not a chance," he said, kissing my hair.

Before I knew what was happening, with me still in his arms, Jake jumped into the water.

"Jake Ryan!" I screamed, once I was back above water. I was freezing, since SOMEONE didn't give me time to get used to the water.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I shouted, splashing him. Jake laughed, and splashed me back.

Once we were done with our little splash fight, Jake and I were only inches apart, just staring at eachother.

"What about Ashley?" I whispered.

"What about her?" he whispered back, before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**_Lilys POV_**

Destory this note? What the heck is that about?

Once Miley left, I shot up. I was never really asleep, I just didn't want to have to talk to Miley about Oliver. It just wasn't the right time.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Miles? Lily?" said a voice from the other end. Mr.Stewart. Shit!

"Uh..um...come in," I said uneasily, the note still in my hand.

"Hey Lily, where's Miley?" asked Mr. Stewart as he entered the room.

"Uh...uh...at...the uh...vending machine! Vending machine, yeah! Because she was hungry and um, she went to the vending...machine," I blurted out.

Vending machine?

I could tell Mr.Stewart didn't believe me for a minute. I remebered I still had the note in my hand.

The note! Where was I going to put it?

"So the vending machine huh?" he said, trying to read the piece of paper.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, my brain rambling for ways to get rid of the note.

"What's that in yer hand?" he asked, walking over to me some more.

At this point I did what any normal 14-year-old kid would do. I shoved it in my mouth. Mr. Stewart stared at me like I had ten heads.

"Yummy tofu-paper," I slurred through the big clomp of paper in my mouth.

"Tofu paper?"

* * *

**_Mileys POV_**

Jake and I finally got back at the room around midnight. I guess you could say I was surprised when I saw dad and Jackson in the room with Lily. And let me tell you, dad did NOT look happy.

"Sorry Miley, the tofu-paper story didn't work," said Lily with a half smile.

* * *

**A/N - Ok let me just tell you I didnt like that chapter. at all. I had some writers block for this chapter, because all the stuff I want to happen cant happen for a chapter or two more.**

**I will tell you the next chapter you will find out where Roxy is.**

**And the chapter after that, you'll find out what oeioaw means :D **


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!_**

alright, yes the word is PROPOSE

(this is the part where I confuse you all)

hmmmm is Jake going to propose to Miley?

But they're only 14?!

But since when does that make a difference?

Maybe Robbie Ray is proposing to someone!

Like Roxy!

hahaha Robbie and Roxy, hehehe

Or Jackson and Hannah

Jacksannah!

Maybe Jackson is proposing to his little sister to be famous!

awkward...

Oliver to Lily?

nahhh, they only kissed...

or did they?

dum dum duuuuuum

Haha, I'm just messing with you guys here, but someone IS going to propose to someone. I lied though. I know I said not the next chpater, but the chapter after that, HOWEVER it might have to take about 3 or 4 chapter more. I WILL tell you though, by this Friday you will know who's getting proposed to!

Oh and by the way, I'm working on the next chapter that will be up sometime today. Its sad ( sniffle.


End file.
